My sacrifice
by Lune-sama forever
Summary: Um romance bem fraquinho GrimmjowxInoue, a fic é curtinha, minha mana q fez eu só postei XD... Bem é isso... SPOILER DA SAGA DOS ARRANKARS !PRIMEIRO FIC GrimmjowxInoue!
1. Capítulo 1: Inoue

Bleach não me pertence, mas o Grimmjow é meu!

XD

Bem, o fic ta i são 4 cap, fic pequeno se comparado aos q faço geralmente.

Esse fic, não fui eu q fiz, todas as idéias pertencem a minha mana q pediu pra eu fazer, eu só desenrolei a história!!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 1: Inoue

Após Orihime ser raptada pelos arankars, sabemos que ela foi posta em um quarto no palácio de Aizen em Las noches. Para testar seus poderes Aizen pediu a Inoue que tentasse curar o braço de Grimmjow o sexto espada, o que Inoue fez com socesso.

Grimmjow andava então pelos corredores intrigado com os poderes da garota, aquela mulher esquisita que curou seu braço, o que eram realmente aqueles poderes? Grimmjow só conseguia se perguntar isto naquele momento...

Grimmjow:

Aquela mulher... os poderes dela são muito interessantes... Bem, talvez eu deva fazer uma visitinha...

Grimmjow seguiu até o quarto da garota em busca de respostas ao seu interesse nos poderes dela.

Chegando lá, El cuidou para que Aizen não o descobrisse, afinal apenas quem tinha permissão de entrar no quarto dela era o Quarto espada, Ulquiorra.

Inoue assustou-se ao ver que quem havia entrado não era o quarto espada, mas logo voltou ao estado de antes.

Grimmjow:

Ei, mulher, o que são esses seus poderes?

Inoue:

Eu não sei...

Grimmjow:

O que é essa coisa q vc chama de poder?

Inoue:

Eu não sei, tudo q sei [é o q foi dito por o Aizen...

Grimmjow:

Que o Ulquiorra interpretou...-falou num tom meio irritado-

Inoue:

Grimmjow: Eu sei q vc sabe algo além disso...

Inoue:

Eu não sei... Eu não sei de mais nada...

Grimmjow:

Aposto q está louca por que seus amiguinhos estão todos morrendo não é?

Inoue vira-se efita por um momento Grimmjow q parecia se divertir com aquilo...

Grimmjow:

Você queria estar usando seus poderes neles agora não é?

Inoue:

Eles não estão mortos, eu sei disso...

Grimmjow:

Eles morreram desista! Os relatórios foram confirmados!

Inoue:

Relatórios não podem ir contra o q eu sinto... Eu sei e sinto q eles estão vivos... eles não morreram...

Grimmjow:

Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

Inoue:

Por que eu sinto... posso não sentir suas reiasus nem estar recebendo provas q eles podem estar vivos, mas o Sado-kun e a Rukia-san nunca morreriam, eles são fortes e eu acredito neles...

Grimmjow:

Que idiotice!

Inoue:

Não é Idiotice! Isso se chama confiança, e é isso que eu sinto por eles, por isso eu tenho certeza de que eles estão vivos, e virão me salvar...

Grimmjow:

Isso é ridículo...

Inoue:

Kurosaki-kun e os outros vão conseguir me salvar, por que eu acredito neles e eles acreditam em mim! E eu sei que eles conseguirão chegar aqui sem mim...

Grimmjow:

Que discurso patético...

Inoue: Kurosaki-kun e os outros só vieram aqui para me salvar... E eu não posso fazer nada por eles... Mas se eu apenas puder continuar acreditando neles... Eu tenho certeza que eles darão seu melhor...

Grimmjow sem conseguir respostas e depois de se enjoar com as palavras de Inoue ficou apenas mais confuso e saiu do quarto...


	2. Capítulo 2: Grimmjow

Volteiii, num demorei muito pra posta, ta aew cap 2 ON.

Tb ta curtinho, espero q gostem!!!Minha mana q fez tudo, a history e os nome de cap!!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 2: Grimmjow

Andando novamente pelos corredores, confuso Grimmjow pensava nas palavras de Orihime... Ele pensava o por que dela dizer tanto que tinha uma grande amizade, e por que acreditar tanto neles, o que era aquele sentimento todo afinal?

Grimmjow dá a meia volta e resolve tentar novamente, a garota se assusta ao ver o retorno do sexto espada, o que ele queria afinal?

Inoue:

Grimmjow:

Certo, agora eu quero respostas, o q é esse seu poder?

Inoue:

Eu não sei...-virando-se para a janela com grade de seu quarto-

Grimmjow:

Eu falei q queria respostas!

Inoue:

Eu não sei!

Grimmjow pega a garota pelo pescoço e novamente volta a dizer:

Eu quero respostas!

Inoue apenas fica quieta, Grimmjow se irrita ainda mais, quase dando um soco na cara de Inoue, porém se controla e sai do quarto, mais uma vez sem respostas...

Grimmjow:

Falando nisso... eu estou sentindo alguns traços de reiasus por perto já faz um tempo...

Grimmjow lembra-se das palavras da garota quando lhe falava que seus amigos não haviam morrido...

Grimmjow:

Bem... Vamos ver se ela falou a verdade... que patético, provavelmente eles devem estar em outro mundo agora...

Grimmjow segue para o local onde estava Rukia, onde a reiasu é mais forte... Chegando lá ele vê a garota caída no chão e o nono espada Aroniero Arruiere morto...

Grimmjow cutuca a garota com o pé apenas virando-a, e vendo que ela realmente não havia morrido, porém estava já à beira da morte, não lhe faltava muito para que morresse ...

Grimmjow:

Ora, ora... Então é verdade, pelo menos esta garota está viva, mas e o outro amiguinho dela, será que teve a mesma sorte?! -falava se divertindo com a situação-

Grimmjow segue então para onde estava Sado, e vê ele caído no chão, porém sangrava mais que Rukia e sua reiasu estava consideravelmente fraca, quase não se sentia...

Grimmjow chegou perto do mesmo e viu que também não havia morrido como havia dito Orihime... Embora aquilo o deixasse confuso ele percebera pela primeira vez que talvez parte do que a garota falou poderia ser verdade, mas mesmo assim, ainda o enjoava lembrar-se daquelas palavras que ele considerava ridículas.

Grimmjow:

Mulher é melhor você recontar os seus amiguinhos quase mortos, aquele tal de Kurosaki Ichigo vai ser o próximo deles!

Grimmjow continuou a andar pelos corredores em busca de Ichigo que estará lutando com Tousen...

Tousen foi derrotar Ichigo na intenção de "fazer justiça" e tendo toda a liberdade de matar qualquer um que atrapalhá-lo, sendo ou não arrankar.

Ichigo:

Você é o capitão de um esquadrão da Soul Society , como pôde trair a Sol Society assim?

Tousen:

Você não pode compreender... a justiça deve Sr feita, enquanto eu viver preso à soul Society nunca conseguirei fazer justiça, mas o Aizen-sama me deu uma esperança de fazer um mundo justo! E é por isso que eu vim impedir que você interfira nos nossos planos!

Ichigo: Então... Se você não pertence mais à Soul Society, eu irei matá-lo!

Enquanto isso...

Grimmjow andava pelos corredores seguindo a reiasu de Ichigo para derrotá-lo, claro que percebendo a oscilação na reiasu dele, com certeza estara no meio de uma luta, porém, pouco o importava, naquele momento ele só visava a destruição daquele homem...

No quarto de Orihime...

Orihime:

Kurosaki-kun, por favor, não morra, eu acredito em você...

A garota estava impaciente com tudo aquilo, então deu um suspiro e pela primeira vez pensara em fazer algo que infringisse as regras impostas por Aizen... Sair do seu quarto e procurar Kurosaki... e não pensou duas vezes para fazê-lo

A garota saiu de sua "jaula" pela primeira vez e corria desesperada pelos corredores, perdida pelos caminhos que ali haviam, afinal era este um lugar desconhecido por ela, apesar de viver ali algum tempo, tudo que conhecia era seu quarto e o caminho até a sala de Aizen...

No meio do caminho a garota se depara com o sexto arrankar, que seguia uma a mesma direção que ela... O arrankar percebeu a presença da garota ali, e antes mesmo de pensar em algo diferente apenas deu um riso e disse:

Se apresse...

Inoue fitou por um momento assustada o arrankar, era esta a primeira vez que ele tomava uma atitude tão imprudente deixando ela fugir... Ele teria a chance de agradar Aizen se capturasse-a, mas não o fez, então a garota voltou a correr desesperada, mas seguindo desta vez um caminho diferente do dele, por não conhecer o palácio, perdendo-se assim...

Grimmjow:

Kurosaki Ichigo, desta vez eu não serei interrompido por ninguém! –dando um sorriso malvado-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Espero q tenham gostado o próx capi vai demorar mais um pouco, to cheia de coisa pra faze essa semana XoX, mas no se preocupem eu boto logo o cap 3, o mais rápido q eu puder pelo menos!

VLWWW


	3. Capítulo 3: Laços

OI pessoal!!!!Desocupei logo, vlw, o cap ta curtinho, o cap 4 vai demorara mais q os outros pra sair, vlw por esperarem!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 3: Laços

Grimmjow segue a reiasu de Ichigo e chega na sala onde ele lutava com Tousen, na mesma hora, Ichigo dá um golpe fazendo Tousen voar e desmaiar, Tosen fica caído no chão.

Ichigo: Pronto, agora só falta seguir...

Nell:

Itsygo!!!!

Ichigo sente então a reiasu de Grimmjow.

Ichigo:

Nell, se afaste...

Nell se afasta e Grimmjow aparece em frente á Ichigo.

Grimmjow:

Shinigami, vamos acertar nossas contas!

Ichigo:

Grimmjow...

Ichigo para prosseguir mais rápido usa apenas a sua bankai, e começa a luta...

Enquanto isso...

Nos corredores do palácio Orihime corria desesperada sem se dar conta de que estará no caminho errado, foi então que sentiu uma outra reiasu oscilando juntamente à de Ichigo...

Inoue:

Kurosaki-kun...

Inoue virou-se para o lado que Grimmjow estava indo e voltou a correr desesperadamente, desta vez pelo caminho certo...

Enquanto isso...

Tousen continuava desmaiado no chão da grande sala e Ichigo lutava com Grimmjow...

Ichigo tenta desferir um golpe com a espada, mas facilmente Grimmjow desvia e dá um soco em Ichigo...

Ichigo:

Como eu pensava... Só a bankai não faz efeito... Então eu terei que usar a máscara...

Grimmjow:

Vamos! Eu sei que você é melhor que isso!!!

Ichigo:

Então, eu irei lhe mostrar o meu verdadeiro poder...

O garoto passou a mão por cima do rosto como de costume e sua máscara surgiu aos poucos...

Grimmjow então, lembrou-se logo daquele poder, na luta que foi interrompida por Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow continuou mesmo sabendo que a diferença de poder da bankai para a máscara era realmente muito grande. Ele desferiu um golpe que deixou Ichigo um pouco balançado, mas logo o garoto recuperou-se, juntou as forças e finalmente desferiu um golpe enfiando sua zanpakutou em Grimmjow que caiu no chão cuspindo sangue.

A máscara de hollow de Ichigo se desfez, o garoto encarava Grimmjow e se preparava para dar o último golpe, já que o outro havia sido quase fatal...

Ichigo:

Vocês não vão nos impedir de resgatar ela...

Grimmjow:

Então era isso que aquela mulher falava quando dizia "acreditar", mulher interessante...

Ichigo já estava com a espada apontada para Grimmjow que estara agora ajoelhado no chão, porém, antes que ele pudesse dar o golpe, de um dos lados da sala aparece Inoue que estava cansada agora...

Ichigo:

Inoue? Como você?...

Inoue:

Kurosaki-kun, não se preocupe, eu estou bem...

Ichigo:

Espere um pouco, eu irei matá-lo, depois nós saímos e nos encontramos com os outros...

Inoue:

Não! Não o mate Kurosaki-kun, ele não fez nada... ao tem por que continuar com essa carnificina... Eu não quero que ninguém morra, já não basta o estado da Rukia-san e do Sado-kun?

Ichigo:

Mas... Tudo bem...

Grimmjow:

Humpft!

Ichigo:

Vamos, Inoue.

Ambos já começavam a correr, porém diante a situação levanta-se Tousen que até então estava desmaiado e caído no chão... Logo Ichido nota que ele havia se levantado e pela terceira vez vira-se para lutar novamente.

Ichigo:

Inoue, afaste-se... Cuide da Nell.

Inoue aproxima-se de Nell e apenas observava a luta...

Tousen:

Então, a você está tentando fugir?! Você merece a morte!

Ichigo:

Cale a boca, ela vai sair daqui sim, depois que eu matar você!

Tousen e Ichigo partem para cima um do outro começando assim uma nova luta...

Inoue:

Até quando eu vou poder apenas observar essas lutas sem fim? Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-san, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun e Renji-san, todos eles estão lutando por mim... Mas eu não quero que ninguém morra... – a garota colocava as mãos sobre o rosto na intenção de enxugar as lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer...-

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pessoal, esse foi o penúltimo cap.

O cap 4 eu vo escreve depois, sabem como é, tenho dois fics pra fazer...


	4. Capítulo 4: Desejo

Desculpa a demora pra postar:C

Eu tava fazendo outro fic, fazer doi fics não é muito bom... fica sem tempo...

Bem, ta ai o cap 4 pra vcs!

00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

No capítulo

Anterior...

Tousen e Ichigo partem para cima um do outro começando assim uma nova luta...

Inoue:

Até quando eu vou poder apenas observar essas lutas sem fim? Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-san, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun e Renji-san, todos eles estão lutando por mim... Mas eu não quero que ninguém morra... – a garota colocava as mãos sobre o rosto na intenção de enxugar as lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer...-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Capítulo 4: Desejo...

Nell:

Itsygo vai vencer né?

Inoue: Mas é claro... (Não sei...)-pensava ainda chorando-

Enquanto isso Ichigo lutava com Tousen que desta vez estará mais cauteloso para impedir que Inoue e Ichigo fugissem dali.

Tousen: Vocês nunca irão escapar daqui! Mesmo que me derrote, Aizen-sama não permitirá, pois ele busca a justiça, diferente de vocês invasores!

Ichigo: Tem certeza?

Tousen: Nunca estive tão certo em toda a minha vida!

Ichigo: Então, é melhor se preparar, por que eu não estou brincando!

O garoto estava cansado, pois acabara de usar a máscara de Hollow, e isso era notável, porém ele não se deixara abalar com seu cansaço...

Inoue: Kurosaki-kun...

Nell:

Itsygo!

Ichigo mal poderá ouvir as palavras de ambas, pois estará muito ocupado para isso agora, apesar de que sabia que teria de ouvi-las depois daquela luta...

Tousen se irritou muito ao perceber que o garoto não se abalava com a força e resolveu apelar para chantagem... Numa distração de Ichigo, Tousen segue para cima de Inoue na intenção de desferir um golpe nela...

A garota percebendo aquilo, joga Nell para longe dela e fecha os olhos, mas percebe que nada acontecera com ela e arrisca abrir seus olhos, vendo uma cena surpreendente...

Tousen não conseguira chegar mais nenhum centímetro perto de Inoue, pois Grimmjow havia parado seu golpe...

Ichigo: O que?

Tousen:

Grimmjow, isso seria uma traição ao Aizen-sama?

Grimmjow: Humpft! Mas você só poderia ser um cego mesmo... -dizia com um ar de provocação-

A lâmina da espada de Tousen havia enfiado no corte feito por Ichigo anteriormente, já que Grimmjow não conseguira parar a Lâmina com o braço, ele havia usado o próprio corpo para isso...

Tousen:

O que quer dizer com isso?

Grimmjow:

Não tenho que dar satisfações à você! -sacando sua espada e enfiando em Tousen que estara preso, pois Grimmjow segurava seu braço-

Tousen caira ajoelhado no chão na mesma hora, e desta vez Ichigo enfiou a espada por trás de Tousen, deixando-o desmaiado sangrando no chão...

Grimmjow cai no chão, estará debilitado do forte e profundo corte que havia levado de Ichigo, porém ainda estava de olhos abertos...

Ichigo aproximou-se de Grimmjow e olhava para a expressão dele confuso, pois era esta a primeira vez que vira o arrankar fazer algo do gênero...

Inoue começou a chorar novamente e correu para perto dfo arrankar.

Inoue já iria chamar as harpias para curar Grimmjow, mas ele deu um tapa na mão das garota.

Grimmjow: Não me entenda mal mulher... Eu só não quero morrer devendo favores a ninguém...

Inoue: Você não vai morrer...

Ichigo: Inoue...

Grimmjow: Kurosaki Ichigo, você me venceu **mais uma vez**...

Ichigo: O que?

Grimmjow: Você tem sorte de ter alguém como ela ao seu lado...

Ichigo não entendeu aquelas palavras, ficando apenas mais confuso, e Inoue não ouviu as palavras de Grimmjow, estava ocupada demais chorando, para notar as palavras de duplo sentido dele...

Grimmjow: (Eu também queria ter uma pessoa assim, mas acho que isso é só um capricho meu, afinal, já é tarde demais pra ficar se lamentando...) -pensava-

A última coisa que Grimmjow viu antes de fechar os olhos e dar um último suspiro, foi a expressão confusa no rosto de Ichigo e as lágrimas no rosto de Inoue...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 [

Snif- Snif-

Ficou bonitinho? Minha irmã q deu a idéia, eu desenrolei a história pra ela, ai ta ai o q deu!! XDDD

Kissus! Vlw pelas Reviewns!


End file.
